1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pointer device and an adjustment method thereof, in particular, to a handheld pointer device and a tilt angle adjustment method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld pointer device is operable to compute optical coordinates through analyzing the image position of at least a reference mark in an image captured and can be utilized for transmitting optical coordinates computed to a video game console and assisting gaming process executed on the video game console. Currently, handheld pointer devices have been widely used in many types of interactive gaming systems such as light gun games, baseball games, tennis games, and the like.
It is known in the art the that the distance between an image sensor installed on a handheld pointer device and a display apparatus and the rotation angle of the image sensor while capturing images affect the calculation of pointing coordinates thereafter. Hence, when a handheld pointer device does not have sensor or related apparatus installed thereon for detecting the rotation angle of the handheld pointer device, discrepancy might arise in the computation of the relative movement of the handheld pointer device with respect to the position of the reference point whenever the image sensor on the handheld pointer device is tilted, which causes the handheld pointer device to inaccurately determining the relative position thereof with respect to the reference point.
Currently, to resolve the described issue of erroneous determination in the relative position, industries typically either adopt two or more reference points for a handheld pointer device to use as reference or install an accelerometer and a gyroscope on the handheld pointer device concurrently for the determination of the tilt angle associated with the image sensor of the handheld pointer device, However, using more than two reference points not only might increase the complexity in computing relative displacement, the image sensor of the handheld pointer device also must configured to be able to have view angle widely enough to detect reference points. Similarly, using both the accelerometer and the gyroscope increases not only in the manufacturing cost, but also in the power consumption of the handheld pointer device.